dark_eras_the_fun_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravejk
Ravejk est un jeune skald et depuis peu, un tavernier. Il a une présence magnétique et un charisme désarmant. Secrètement, il est un monstre, une Bête sans âme habitée de cauchemars et de terreurs. Histoire Enfance Ravejk a connu une enfance somme toute typique, vivant dans le petit village de Ünsvojg . Un père dur et violent, une mère forte et courageuse, plusieurs frères et soeurs. Le Dévorement Au printemps de sa dix-huitième année, Ravejk se vit affligé de terribles cauchemars, nuit après nuit. Sa mère s'en inquiéta, mais son père jurait que ce n'était que l'angoisse et la crainte de la peste qui courrait. Un mois entier sans répit, toujours avec le même tourment: un homme-rapace, passant d'ombre en ombre, sans bruit aucun, qui le pourchasse sans relâche, inlassablement. Entre temps, sa mère était tombée malade. Elle avait attrapé ce qui courrait, un mal fulgurant qui l'emporta en une semaine à peine. Cette nuit là, Ravejk ne connu pas le peur, la terreur qui l'envahissait habituellement. Le cauchemar vint, et le monstre avec lui. Mais Ravejk, cette fois, ne fuit pas. Pas par la lâcheté, ou par résignation. C'était plutôt par conviction, animé par une volonté d'affronter l'inconnu, de faire face à l'absolu. Le monstre le trouva aisément. Ravejk se dressa devant lui, fébrile. Un mouvement, à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité. Ravejk vit ses tripes s'écrouler au sol avec un bruit humide. Il était surpris. Et éventré. Mais il était toujours debout, peut-être trop occupé à contempler ses entrailles pour s'effondrer. Le monstre, l'Horreur, était maintenant accroupi devant lui, engouffrant goulûment la chose. Ravejk avança la main vers la créature d'encre et d'ombres, pour la toucher, en vérifier la substance. L'Horreur était huileuse, et chaude. Brûlante, presque. Ravejk sourit. Histoire Récente La maladie emporta ses frères et soeurs peu de temps après. Seul son père y survécu. Ravejk trouvait l'endroit suffocant, la seule présence de son père un irritant. Il se leva un matin et fit son baluchon sous le regard de son père, impassible. Il quitta sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, pour ne jamais revenir. Il fit la guère, pour survivre plutôt que par conviction. Il conta les exploits des héros tombés et ceux des vainqueurs. Il finit par aboutir tenancier du Lune-de-Sang, une petite taverne à l'histoire lugubre. Personnalité Ravejk exude l'assurance, le charme et un certain mystère. Il est éloquent, mais peu loquace. Il vit entouré de gens avec lesquels il n'arrive pas à connecter. La destruction de son âme à laissé un vide béant chez lui, un vide qu'il cherche à combler sans encore avoir trouver comment, ou par quoi. Ravejk a tendance à adopter les traits de personnalité ou de caractère de ceux qui l'entourent. Loin d'être de la manipulation, c'est plutôt par mimétisme, par empathie. Pouvoirs Ravejk a une Présence surnaturellement élevée. Birthright *When making a successful Brawl or Weaponry attack on an unsuspecting victim, they can choose to inflict a Tilt as if they had made a roll against a specified target, such as an arm or a leg . Alternatively, they can choose to successfully initiate a grapple while still dealing the damage from the Brawl or Weaponry attack. Atavisms *Relentless Hunter *Shadowed Soul Nightmares *Behold, My True Form!: 6 + Satiety - Stamina. +2L / Satiety spent. 8-again if Satiety is 7+ *You Must Obey: 6 + Satiety vs Resolve + Supernatural Tolerance Horreur Une horreur a dévoré l'âme de Ravejk pour l'habiter, le Kenku. Un homme-rapace fait d'ombres et de noirceur, c'est un chasseur silencieux qui poursuit sa proie inlassablement. Lair Le Lair de Ravejk et de son Horreur est un royaume sombre d'ombres, de mouvements perçus du coin de l'oeil et d'échos. Son Lair est lié à celui de Tomgst. Lair Traits En plus d'avoir accès aux Traits de Tomgst , Ravejk peut utiliser les Traits suivants: *Poor Light (Minor) *Engulfing (Major) Souhait-Secret Le coeur du Lair de Ravejk est Souhait-Secret. L'Horreur ayant dévoré son âme, le Kenku, a fait son nid dans les ruines d'une petite communauté, les restes calcinés d'un petit village pestiféré. Quelques pans de murs se dressent encore sous un ciel sans lune ni étoiles, avec comme seule illumination quelques flammes rongeant obstinément une poutre, refusant de s'éteindre et mourrir. Au sol, dans les demeures comme dans les rues, les morts gisent dans différent degrés de carbonisation et de décomposition. Ces ruines où se terre le Kenku sont celle de Ünsvojg , le village où Ravejk à grandi. Lune-de-Sang Une Chambre du Lair de Ravejk correspond au Lune-de-Sang, la taverne qu'il a nouvellement acquise. Les atrocités récemment commises y résonnent encore et teintent le Dreamscape, en faisant une Chambre que Ravejk a incorporé à son Lair. L'inérieur y est sombre, lalueur des braises et des quelques chandelles ne parvenant pas à percer la noirceure. Les ombres y prenent une qualité tangible, presqu'opaque. Les tables, les murs et le sol y sont couvert de sang poisseux. Des silhouettes se dessinent dans la noirceure, atablées et affairées à boire, mais elles se révèlent n'être qu'ombres et illusions en s'approchant. Les sons s'y trouvent étouffés, noyés dans les ténèbres, mais l'écho porte aux oreilles, à peine perceptibles, les rires et les cris d'effroi de visiteurs passés et à venir. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Beast